Your Color
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: [SongFic] Sozinha em seu quarto, a jovem colegial Higurashi Kagome decide escrever a sua história... [Inu&Kag]


Your Color

-Boa noite!

-Boa noite, filha!

A jovem colegial deu um leve sorriso trancando a porta do próprio quarto... Soltou um suspiro deixando o corpo resvalar pela porta. Fitou o chão com as lágrimas beirando perigosamente os orbes brilhantes. Lentamente ergueu a face fitando o céu negro lá fora. Seu corpo parecia tão mais pesado... tão mais angustiado...

-Quando isso vai acabar...? – ela murmurou elevando-se e seguindo silenciosamente até a escrivaninha, onde se sentou e se debruçou sobre os braços. Deixou um sorriso tremulo escapar pelos lábios enquanto pegava um bloco de papel e uma caneta.

"Nossa história"

Talvez não seja a melhor hora para escrever sobre nós dois... Mas fiquei enfeitiçada por descrever um pouco dos nossos momentos... Momentos que eu preferia não lembrar, mas que são impossíveis de se tirarem da cabeça e do coração...

Conhece-lo foi algo inesperado pra mim... O que eu não sabia é que retirando seu lacre um futuro não muito bom me aguardaria, mas eu não posso lutar contra o destino, não é? Ou talvez eu não queira lutar contra esse destino...

Nós sabemos muito bem que no começo nada era um mar de rosas e eu pretendia ir embora o mais rápido o possível... O que eu não esperava era me meter em uma fria... o que eu jamais esperava era destruir a Jóia de Quatro Almas... A preciosa "pedra" que você desejava possuir...

Então fui forçada por mim mesma a buscar os fragmentos da Jóia ao seu lado... Eu nunca pensei que pudesse me apaixonar justamente por você... Afinal, meu tipo de "garoto ideal" era exatamente o contrário do que você era...

Não sei como, quando ou onde eu acabei por começar a sentir isso por você e vendo agora... essa foi a pior coisa que poderia ter me acontecido...

_#Hiroi kono sekai no naka de  
ano hi kimi ni ai koi wo shita no  
nani mo ima made towa kawaribae   
shiteinai to omotteta noni#_

#No interior desse mundo tão vasto, naquele dia eu te encontrei,

não demorou muito para eu me apaixonar por você

Pensei que fosse ser eterno,

mas estava enganada#****

Apesar das constantes lágrimas escondidas, não posso reclamar... meus melhores momentos também foram ao seu lado...

Momentos especiais onde brincávamos... conversávamos... trocávamos carinhos... Nossos momentos que provavelmente não tornarão a existir... Momentos que apenas se repetirão em minha mente...

Foi tão bom quando Shippou, Miroku e Sango se juntaram a nós... Eles deram mais alegria, apoio... Cada um deles também ocupa um pedacinho do meu coração, mas... não é o momento certo para se falar deles, afinal, essa história é somente nossa...

**_#Kyou no owari wo tsugeru yuuhi ni  
nandedarou namida ga...#_**

#Hoje à tarde quando o sol se esconder,

por que minhas lágrimas...#

Nossa história... nossa insegura história...

Eu nunca sei o que você está sentindo ou pensando e isso me deixa perturbada... Eu tenho medo de perdê-lo e essa insegurança me mata! Corrói-me! Destrói-me!

Tenho medo de que você ainda pense nela como algo mais do que amiga... E eu tenho plena certeza que pensa nela de outra forma... Não posso dizer que não o quero, pois isso é no que mais penso! Em tê-lo sempre ao meu lado, mas você quer sempre me manter afastada e eu não compreendo isso!  
Pode me explicar, por favor?

Em certos momentos você parece querer que eu fique ao seu lado, que eu seja sua... sua... não sei! Você parece querer alguém para apoiá-lo e eu estou lá! Então isso faz de mim... seu suporte?

Mas eu não posso segura-lo por muito mais tempo! Minha estrutura está se rompendo! Eu estou desmoronando pouco a pouco, mas eu não quero que você caia junto! Você precisa ficar em pé e ajudar nossos amigos! Nossa jornada pode ter acabado a poucas horas, mas... eles sempre vão precisar de você... Eu sei disso...

Parece que você vai precisar de um suporte novo, então... ela entrará no meu lugar?

**_#Aenai yoru ga kore hodo ni mo  
Fuan na kimochi ni naru nantene  
Aisugu mono ga mamoreru mono to  
hajimete kanjirareta  
The Night Of Your Color#_  
**

#Nas noites em que eu não posso te ver,

meus sentimentos se tornam inseguros.

Vou proteger as coisas que amo,

é quando começo a sentir

A Noite Da Sua Cor#

Não sei como não percebi isso antes, mas... eu geralmente sigo meu coração não minha razão...

Vou ser substituída... Isso chega a ser interessante...

Mas e se eu estiver errada... Seria bom tê-lo aqui agora para poder entender toda essa história... Mas... você está com ela agora e eu estou aqui fingindo ser a colegial sorridente de sempre... Separados, não é? Legal... Muito legal...

Estou quase chorando agora... e isso não é legal... não mesmo... Se você soubesse como é ruim ser Higurashi Kagome nessas horas você não diria: "Vá viver sua vidinha fácil, então! Eu é que não sentirei falta!"

Ah... eu faria você engolir todas essas malditas palavras! E você veria que minha vida não é nem um pouco fácil! Antes eu lutar contra youkais ao seu lado, do que fazer provas sem ter você pra sequer me dizer um: "Vá em frente! Você consegue!".

Você não sabe como me machuca! Como me desestabiliza! E o pior de tudo é que eu continuo apaixonada por você! Como eu não sei! Nem porque! Na verdade isso nunca me passou pela cabeça!

Só sei que eu o amo e cada vez mais isso cresce! Não importa que atitude idiota você tome! Eu vou sempre estar amando-o! Só que isso me dá vontade de matar você! Pois você é o único culpado por toda essa dor! Esse sofrimento!

E também é o culpado por me fazer sentir diferente! Uma garota especial pra você! Faz-me sentir feliz, alegre! Completa! Faz-me amá-lo com todo o coração! Faz-me querer vê-lo ao menos uma última vez...

O único que já conseguiu me mostrar o que é amar...

**_  
#Suki ni naru no ni riyuu nante  
kangaeta koto mo nakatta no ni  
KIMI ni deai hajimeta kidzuita  
aisuru koto no imi ai wo#_**

#Estou apaixonada, não sei porque

nunca pensei nisso

Mas desde a primeira vez em que me encontrei com você

entendi o significado do que é o amor#

Sim... essa é a nossa história...

Somos nossa história... nossos sentimentos são nossa história... Por mais bobos que esses sentimentos possam parecer ser...

Posso culpa-lo por tudo o que me acontece, já que tudo tem sua influência... Por exemplo, se me mandar pra casa eu vou chorar, pois você não me quer perto... Se eu ficar na sua Era você será o responsável pelo meu sorriso, pela minha paz, pela minha segurança...

Você é o culpado por cada movimento que eu faço... Você é o único responsável por isso... Não me importo se você negar... Você devia saber que eu estou certa...

Ótimo! Agora estou chorando de verdade! Droga de tortura... Isso geralmente não acontece quando estou com você... Ao seu lado eu costumo ser feliz e meu tempo não se arrasta como está acontecendo agora... na verdade o tempo voa quando estou com você...

Se o tempo pudesse voltar juro que aproveitaria cada um desses momentos ao máximo! Todos os momentos que desperdiçamos seriam aproveitados intensamente... Mas... o tempo jamais poderá retornar... Ou recomeçamos ou deixamos nossas lembranças soltas no tempo... Isso só depende de você...

**_#issho ni futari iru to jikan wa  
hayaashi ni sugiyuku#  
_**

#Quando estamos juntos,

o tempo passa tão rápido#

Posso ser sincera com você?

Eu prefiro recomeçar...

Posso algum dia até negar isso pra você, mas nesse momento não acredite em minhas palavras... acredite apenas em meu coração e ele sempre vai querer dar-nos uma outra chance... Sempre...

Ah... você sempre esteve ao meu lado e me protegeu... isso me faz feliz, pois quer dizer que você se importa comigo... Ou será que não? Será que eu sempre serei apenas sua "detectora de fragmentos"? Seu suporte? Será que eu não poderia ser algo mais pra você?

Por que eu não posso entrar em seu coração? Diga-me! Diga-me! Não me faça sofrer ainda mais! Por favor! É muita tortura para uma só Kagome... Eu quero deixar uma marca em você... uma marca especial... quero poder me sentir alguém pra você... não algo que você usa e depois joga fora...

Estávamos nos dando tão bem um tempo atrás... Toda essa mudança só por que ela voltou? Só por que ela ainda o ama? Só por que... você... ainda a ama...

Perdi essa "guerra" sem ter lutado por você? Ou... o que eu fiz de errado?

Isso não importa agora... Mesmo que eu chore, você é o que importa, não é? Sua felicidade é o mais importante, não é?

Sempre foi... Pois eu o amo! Se você estiver feliz é o suficiente por enquanto... Mas sua felicidade não sustenta a minha... Ah! Esqueci! Eu sou o suporte aqui!

Não posso dizer que eu não ficarei triste ou não chorarei por você tê-la escolhido mais uma vez, mas espero que esteja ao menos feliz com sua escolha... Não quero atrapalhar sua vida... Você deve saber o que faz...

Eu sei que essa dor jamais vai passar... Mas sinceramente espero que esteja feliz com ela... Pois você é muito especial pra meu coração... e eu me acalmaria em saber que você está bem...

_**#Aenai toki ga kore hodo ni mo  
Yukkuri nagarete yuku nante ne  
kore hodo made ni kurushii no wa  
kokoro kara hontou ni itoshii kara#**   
_  
#Nas horas em que não posso te ver,

minhas lágrimas escorrem lentamente

Isso vem sendo tão doloroso para mim

pois para o meu coração, você é realmente precioso#

Realmente é o que espero... Ao menos isso você pode fazer por mim? Ser feliz?

Acho que todo esse tempo que passamos juntos eu vim construindo um castelo de areia repleto de minhas ilusões... Eu sonhava em ficarmos juntos por todos esses meses, mas isso se tornou uma mentira... Ou melhor! Sempre foi uma mentira!

Uma brincadeira que eu criei pra passar o tempo! Pra tentar driblar o dia em que nos separaríamos! Mas esse dia chegou e meu castelo imaginário começou a se ruir do modo como eu estou ruindo... Talvez eu seja uma parte de meu próprio castelo... Uma pilastra que sustentava não você, mas uma ilusão em sua forma tão bela...

Acho que eu estive brincando com meu próprio coração esse tempo todo... Desculpe-me por tentar colocar a culpa em suas costas...

Acho que acabei de descobrir o que eu era pra você! Eu era um peso, não é? Um peso que você teve que carregar em suas costas esse tempo todo! Então eu não era uma pilastra, afinal! Eu era um peso! E você era minha pilastra! Como eu tive coragem de inverter nossos papéis?

Acho que nunca terei a resposta para isso... Para isso e para quase todas as minhas perguntas...

Então... tenho um castelo ruído... Foi tudo o que me sobrou da nossa jornada? Esse foi o meu prêmio por viver da ilusão e não tentar lutar de verdade por você? Mas... será mesmo que eu tenho que desistir de você?

**_#Jikan no nami ga yosete wa  
SHIAWASE to yuu sajou wo  
sukoshi zutsu kuzushite wa  
fuan wo aoru keredo  
kitto makewashinai#_**

# As ondas do tempo estão se aproximando.

Meu castelo de areia de felicidade

está sendo destruído aos poucos,

diante das minhas inseguranças, mas definitivamente,

eu não serei derrotada#

Por que você não me dá uma chance?

Ah! Claro! Eu coloquei minha culpa sobre seus ombros! Aumentei o peso de suas costas! Talvez seja por esse motivo que não possamos ficar juntos, certo?

Ou talvez seja por que você ama outra pessoa que também ama você... E é claro que você vai escolher quem você ama, não estou certa? Eu sou apenas um fardo que você se livrou... Bom pra você! Pois eu não consigo me livrar da culpa de tê-lo julgado de maneira incorreta...

Uma vez você me disse que eu não era fraca... Hoje percebi bem o contrário... Sou a garota mais fraca que pode existir na face da Terra! Eu não posso vê-lo nunca mais e só de lembrar disso eu me sinto desmoronar mais um pouco... Isso é sinal de fraqueza...

Eu devia ao menos ficar satisfeita por estar viva! Mas isso parece tão pouco! Pois eu não vivi! Eu... eu... sou uma ilusão... E pra felicidade geral, essa ilusão desaparecerá um dia!

A ilusão que tentou se aproximar de alguém real... Por isso você não gosta de mim? Por que eu sou a ilusão que tentou tirar sua felicidade? Por que eu sou a ilusão que o amou? Por isso?

Mas o bom disso tudo, é que essa noite quando eu colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e adormecer, me encontrarei com a ilusão que criei de você e inventarei um final feliz pra nós dois...

E aí tudo ficará bem...

**_#Aenai toki ga kore hodo ni mo  
Watashi wo konna ni tsuyokushite wo  
konya wa kimi to yume no naka de  
aeru kara daijoubu#_**

#Nas horas em que não posso te ver,

eu terei que ser forte

Te verei dentro dos meus sonhos esta noite

e aí tudo ficará bem#

Mas quando o sol já estiver alto e eu abrir meus olhos o mundo que eu demorei tanto para construir desaparecerá... ficará nas sombras... E nosso final feliz nunca terá existido...

E aí nada ficará bem...

Pois eu terei a certeza de que nunca existiu você e eu... Terei a certeza que jamais verei você outra vez... E aí eu tornarei a chorar... do mesmo modo que tantas vezes já chorei por estar insegura dos seus sentimentos por mim... dos meus sentimentos por você...

Culparei-me mais uma vez por tudo isso... Sentirei pena de você... sentirei pena de mim... Chorarei mais e mais... Rios e mais rios de lágrimas...

Mas agora eu não posso fazer muita coisa... A Jóia está com você... e eu não estou aí pra conversarmos... Ou ao menos tentar conversar com você... Se eu pudesse, eu lutaria por nós... por você... por mim...

Mas isso está fora do meu alcance...

Tudo me parece tão distante agora... Tão impossível... Será que esse tempo todo eu não estive sonhando? Pois se for isso desejo que alguém me acorde... Não quero saber o final dessa história! Nossa História!

No final das contas acho que isso não deve se chamar "Nossa História" e sim "Nossa Relação"...

_#Aenai yoru ga kore hodo ni mo  
Fuan na kimochi ni naru nantene  
Aisugu mono ga mamoreru mono to  
hajimete kanjirareta  
The Night Of Your Color#_

#Nas noites em que eu não posso te ver,

meus sentimentos se tornam inseguros.

Vou proteger as coisas que amo

É quando começo a sentir

A Noite Da Sua Cor#

-Como...? Isso... não... sentido... algum...! – ele fitou o delicado corpo adormecido sobre a cama de madeira rapidamente, tornando a fitar os papéis em suas mãos – Ka...! – ele respirou fundo começando a ler as folhas novamente.

A jovem antes adormecida, agora lentamente deixa que os orbes âmbares se abram. Um suspiro cansado escapa de seus lábios carmins enquanto os olhos percorrem pelo recinto vazio...

-O que...? – ela senta-se sobre a cama rapidamente.

Digo... quase vazio...

-O-o que está fazendo? – ela correu até a escrivaninha arrancando o bloco das mãos do hanyou atônito.

-Eu não... – ele murmurou fitando a jovem desesperada lentamente.

-Com autorização de quem você mexeu nas minhas coisas? – ela indagou-o apertando o bloco contra si.

-Eu não... – ele tornou a murmurar, só que dessa vez um pouco mais alto que anteriormente.

-Pra começar o que faz aqui?

-Eu não... – ele levantou-se da cadeira que permanecera sentado, notando, pela primeira vez desde que conhecera a jovem, a grande diferença de altura que eles tinham.

-Pare de falar coisas sem sentido!

-Eu não... – ele lentamente repousou as mãos trêmulas na face agitada da morena – Kagome... eu não... nunca... entendeu? – ele fitava os orbes confusos da colegial intensamente.

-Não entendo aonde você quer chegar! Você não fala coisa com coisa!

-Eu não trocaria você... – ele sorriu levemente – Kagome... eu não seria capaz disso... nunca... entendeu?

-O... que...? – ela sussurrou enquanto o coração juvenil disparava com ainda mais velocidade. Ela deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo esbelto, fazendo com que o bloco se juntasse aos seus pés e os do hanyou.

-Você é insubstituível... minha pequena... – ele sorriu levemente acariciando a face da colegial.

-Como...? Eu... não entendo!

-Sua idiota! – ele exclamou abraçando-a com uma força descomunal enquanto roçava seus lábios nos dela avidamente.

A jovem ainda mais assustada apenas piscou algumas vezes repousando as mãos na cintura do hanyou. Tentou afasta-lo algumas vezes, mas falhou terrivelmente. Por fim acabou apenas fechando os orbes vívidos, fazendo com que as pérolas cristalinas lhe rolassem bochecha abaixo. Entreabriu os lábios lentamente permitindo a passagem ao hanyou febrilmente apaixonado. Segundos depois foram obrigados a se afastar por falta de ar.

-O que você... pensa estar... fazendo? – ela indagou-o ainda com os olhos fechados.

-Penso estar mostrando... que você estava errada... – ele sorriu ao vê-la abrir os olhos curiosamente – Você não é um fardo pra mim, Kagome... – ele acariciou a doce face da colegial enxugando-lhe as lágrimas com as mãos – Eu sou completamente louco por você! Sem você eu... eu fico perdido! Simplesmente não sei o que fazer!

-Como...? – ela murmurou ainda incrédula.

-Eu amo você, Kagome! Amo demais! – ele abraçou-a outra vez depositando a face sorridente ao lado da dela – Me deixa ficar aqui... com você...? Deixa?

-Acha que... – ela mordeu levemente os lábios abraçando-o com força – eu poderia negar?

-Talvez... – ele murmurou entre um riso baixo.

-Pois eu não poderia... Não a você...

-Por que não? – ele sorriu fitando-a carinhosamente.

-Você sabe! – ela deixou mais lágrimas borrarem a face enquanto acariciava a face do hanyou docemente – Eu amo você!

-Eu sei... minha Kagome... – ele sorriu depositando os lábios levemente sobre a bochecha molhada da jovem.

-Não me deixe... – ela murmurou enlaçando o pescoço do rapaz levemente.

-Jamais! – ele sussurrou enlaçando a cintura da jovem carinhosamente – Kagome? – ele chamou-a após uns minutos em total silêncio.

-Hãn?

-Eu trouxe a Jóia... Eu... decidi que quero virar um humano... pra você...

-Não precisa! – ela sorriu apertando-o mais contra si – Eu sempre vou amá-lo! Você não precisa ser um humano pra isso!

-Kagome... – ele sorriu pegando-a nos braços – Os humanos envelhecem bem mais rápido que os hanyous... Não consigo sequer imaginar uma vida sem você... – ele sussurrou colocando a jovem levemente sobre a cama desarrumada.

-Será que eu não posso virar uma hanyou, então? – ela riu baixinho enquanto ele deitava-se ao seu lado, cobrindo-os.

-Não sei... – ele puxou-a para seus braços levemente enquanto depositava um doce ósculo sobre os lábios macios – Veremos sobre isso amanhã, ok?

-Aham... – ela sorriu se aconchegando nos fortes braços do hanyou de cabelos prata.

-Boa noite, minha Kagome...

-Boa noite... Inu-kun... – ela riu baixinho enquanto ele apenas suspirava levemente.

Em pouco tempo ambos já haviam adormecido...

Mas... será que aquilo havia acontecido mesmo? Ora! Poderia muito bem ter sido...!

-Apenas mais uma ilusão... – Kagome suspirou desanimada ao abrir os orbes negros. Fitou o ambiente claro alguns segundos logo fechando os olhos novamente.

Talvez ela estivesse certa, afinal... estava tudo tão perfeito! Era um final feliz, afinal! Um final feliz que ela havia dito que colocaria em sua ilusão... Então... também caímos nas ilusões da jovem?

-"Mas talvez não tenha sido uma ilusão..." – o rapaz de longas madeixas negras deitou-se ao lado da jovem calmamente. Ele sorriu abraçando-a por trás e beijando-lhe o pescoço com carinho – Eu amo você, Kagome... – ele sussurrou apertando-a com mais força contra si.

-Eu sei, Inu-Yasha... – ela sorriu deixando-se levar pelo sono – Eu sei...

**F-I-M**

Música "**Your Color**" da Kwon BoA! XD

Helloooooooo! Espero que tenham gostado da fic pessoal! XD hehehehhe! AH! Pra quem ainda não sabe, já coloquei as novidades de "December Love" no blog!

Deixem reviews e BJUXXXX! XD


End file.
